Caught
by Owanosegirl
Summary: Yuu and Mika are in one of their blood drinking session, unaware of one person seeing them. Which lead to some awkward moments.


"Mika, wake up! It's morning!" Yuu said while shaking Mika by the shoulder. But to his dismay, he didn't get any reaction from the blonde. The other was still fast asleep. He supposed this had something to do with the fact that he had become a nocturnal creature. But Mika had to get used to the human sleeping schedule now that he was living with them. He insisted, shaking Mika's shoulder more strongly. "Mika, come on, wake up!" Mika groaned:"Go away!" He didn't care that it was morning. He didn't want to get up. Probably because he was so used to sleeping during the night while he was with the vampires. So learning about the human sleeping schedule again after all these years would certainly take time.

After a few more seconds, Mika gave up on sleep and sat on his bed, hair disheveled, eyes half opened, still barely awake. Yuu stood up in front of Mika, helping the blonde out of his night clothes and changing clothes. It should certainly have been awkward, but not for these two. Okay, maybe a little awkward. Despite growing up together, they were still not used to seeing each other shirtless. And they grew up during the last four years. As he helped Mika with his shirt, Yuu could not help the blush on his cheeks. The blonde was certainly attractive.

"Yuu-chan?" Mika asked, his voice sounding half-asleep. Despite being barely awake, he still noticed the blush on Yuu's cheeks. "Are you alright? Your face is all red." It was not that Mika was an idiot, but he barely knew about how teenager bodies worked. He was already a vampire when he became one. And he didn't have a lot of education before and after that, being mostly self-taught on the things he knew. So, Yuu blushing at seeing him half-naked or because they were close didn't really come to his mind. "Nothing," he said, avoiding to look at Mika. The dark-haired boy simply helped Mika putting on his shirt, not saying anything else.

Then, he noticed that Mika kept staring at him, his gaze fixed on him as if he was in a trance. "Huh? Mika? What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Mika did not respond, still staring at Yuu. "Mika?" It was then that Yuu realized; Mika was not staring at his face. He was actually staring at Yuu's exposed neck. And from that point, Yuu could tell exactly what Mika wanted. He sat on the bed and removed his shirt. Yuu then took Mika in his arms and laid down on his back. A hand brushing in Mika's hair, he said in a soft voice:"I know what you want, Mika. So, do it. Drink my blood, Mika-chan." Mika then leaned down to Yuu's neck and bit down. He closed his eyes as he began to drink.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the others were waiting for their breakfast, who was made by Kimizuki. Shinoa and Mitsuba were forbidden to cook, simply because these two couldn't cook a decent meal. And they didn't want to get food poisoning because of them. So letting them cook was a big NO.

After a few minutes, everything was ready. "Where are Baka-Yuu and the vampire?" he asked the group. They all shrugged. "No idea!"

"Maybe they're still asleep," suggested Yoichi. Kimizuki signed before asking:"Can someone go find them? We're going to spend the day waiting for them."

"I will go!" offered Shinoa. And without anyone having the time to say anything, she left.

Shinoa went for Yuu's and Mika's bedroom, where she thought that the two were. And when she got in front of the door, she heard muffled sound coming from the inside. She slightly opened the door and discreetly peeked inside. And, honestly, she didn't expect that...

Yuu was laying on Mika's bed, with Mika on top of him, a hand in Mika's hair. His green eyes were closed, his mouth open and he had a noticeable blush on his cheeks. And with the door open, she could clearly distinguish the sounds she had heard previously. They were cries. Cries of pleasure and ecstasy. He seemed to enjoy it very much. She could feel her face heat up. Maybe it was bad to be peeping on them during such an intimate moment, yet, she didn't leave. But, she knew that the others would come to look for her if she stayed much longer. And would end up witnessing this. So she went back to the rest of the squad, flustered by the scene she just witnessed.

And Yuu and Mika never realized she was there.

In the kitchen, the others were waiting for Shinoa to bring Yuu there so that they could eat. But when came back alone, everyone looked at her. "Where is Yuu-kun?" Yoichi asked the purple-haired leader. "He was... busy with something," she simply said, not wanting to tell everyone was she saw, or having them go there and see it for themselves. These two clearly needed their privacy. Even though what she thought was happening what not the exact truth.

"Well, he can come whenever he feels like it, but we're not waiting longer for Baka-Yuu." He didn't care what Yuu was "busy" doing, it would be his fault if there were not have any food left for him. If he wanted to eat, he had to be there.

Meanwhile, in Yuu's and Mika's room, Mika was finishing to drink. He sat on the bed, followed by Yuu. Now that he was full, the blonde looked much more awake than before. "Are you feeling alright, Yuu-chan? Not dizzy or anything like that?" Yuu shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Perfectly fine. What about we go meet with the others?" Mika nodded. They walked out of the room and toward the kitchen, where everyone was eating. "Well, you sure took your time," groaned Kimizuki, visibly fed up with waiting.

Shinoa, with a smirk on her face, put an arm around Yuu's shoulder (well, not exactly as she couldn't reach it), and said:"Well, Yuu-san, Congratulation on losing your virginity." While Mika just looked confused, Yuu had an idea on what Shinoa was implying. But still... "Huh? What do you mean?" Shinoa's smirked seemed bigger. "I saw you. You and Mika-san... In your bedroom... being very close." It was then that Yuu realized what she thought had happened. Well, from an outside point of view, it might have looked like he was having sex with Mika. "No, no, you got it all wrong, it was..." He was interrupted by Kimizuki:"Hey, Baka-Yuu, are you coming to eat or not?" And so he left, leaving poor Mika alone with Shinoa. "So, Mika-san, what were you two doing in there?" If it was really not what she thought, then she wanted to know what it was.

Mika was fidgeting, wanting nothing more than having the girl leave him alone. "Huh... It was... Huh..." He could feel the girl's eyes on him, making him feel nervous. "Leave Mika alone, Shinoa!" Yuu yelled from where he was sitting. But it didn't stop Shinoa from asking questions to the poor Mika, who wanted more than ever to have her leave. Yuu stood up, his breakfast still half eaten, and walked toward Shinoa. "Leave him alone, Shinoa. Can you see you're bothering him?"

"You still have not answered my question. What were you two doing in there?" was the girl's reply. The others, confused by the question, raised their eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" Kimizuki asked the other three. Shinoa then told everyone about what she witnessed when she went to look for Yuu and Mika. The rest of the group, including Yuu and Mika, blushed. The way she described it, it looked a lot like Yuu and Mika were doing naughty things in their bedroom.

"Like I told you before, it is not what you're thinking," Yuu said with a sigh. Everyone, except Mika who knew exactly what had happened, looked sceptical. Seeing that, Yuu decided that it was better he told them the truth, so that everyone, especially Shinoa, would leave him alone. With another sigh, he started explaining everything; and when everyone realized that Shinoa misinterpreted what she saw, that it was not what she thought, they all sighed.

"So what I saw was actually..."

"Yes, it was Mika drinking my blood. To think that such a small thing would cause such a commotion..."

"Considering what I saw earlier, it's no wonder," the lavender-haired leader said with a smirk.

After that, they all agreed that it was better they knocked at the door before entering a room, and not peeping into a room. That way they would not see something they were not supposed to.


End file.
